Do You Believe In Monsters?
by DreamCherry666
Summary: Pegasus brings back someone very important to him, but with serious consequences. Seto gets sick, and attempts to use the same magic to save himself. YamixHikari, PxC, SxJ, vampire fic. Also humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?-Chapter 1- Sweet Sixteen, First Kisses and Ferraris!**_

**Hello out there, my loyal army of fan girls…Ra, I'm delirious…**

**DC66- .:mutter mumble:. You're not the one who got woken up at an ungodly hour! .:grumbles:. Damn friends…**

**Anyway, this is DC666 back with another evil fic about my beloved Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**And also DC66 is back again as my editor, proof-reader, poster (as in she posts my stories for me) and all round friendy!**

**DC66- Who will eventually eat your brains!**

**Alright, you may be thinking what the hell is going on in my sick and twisted little mind here, so, I'll give you a synopsis…**

**DC66- For the record, I don't wanna know.**

**SUMMARY- Pegasus brings back someone from the dead with serious consequences…(wink, wink) I didn't mean _that_! Dirty minded fan people…just think vampires…**

**DC66- Don't you mean: 'Dirty minded authoress person who is confusing her editor' ?**

**WARNING- Yaoi, Yumi (if I feel like it…which I most certainly will), Un-dead, semi-edited swearing, _Shadow_ _Powers_, yamis, hikaris, death, randomness and everything you have come to expect from me from my last fic…OUT OF CHARACTER-NESS! Can't help it, it's fanFICTION, they can be as OOC as we like P**

**DISCLAIMER- Me? Own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh? You gotta be kidding me! I'm still paying off the mortgage on my cardboard box! (Read '_Family Fun for Everyone_' if you have no idea what I'm going on about. Or you could just assume that I've been smoking _weed_…whichever's easier for you…)**

**COUPLES- Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, brief Prideshipping, Tristan/Duke, Mokuba/Mai, Pegasus/Cecilia, Rebecca/Noah…and others that will develop along the way…for the sake of my fans, I will write new couples into the warning at the start of that chapter…**

**NICKNAMES- Joseph has Joey/Jou/Wheeler/Pup/basically any animal related name. Yugi has Yuge/aibou. Atum has A/Yami. Mokuba has 'Kuba. Cecilia has Cilia. Seto has Blue Eyes. Tristan has anything referring to the shape of his head/referring to the whole being a robotic monkey for a while thing. Rebecca has Bec/Becky/Four Eyes/Teddy Girl. Duke has Dice Dude/DD. Bakura has 'Kura. Ryou ends up with 'Oy you, yeah you' for some odd reason. Pegasus gets Max/Peg. Mai gets teased about the whole 'Madam Butterfly' thing, therefore gets Butterfly. Teá is still just the Friendship Girl (that will be staked first and foremost, by Atum, through the heart so that she stops her idiotic 'friendship' speeches). **

**So far I haven't decided who's point of view to write the story from, so at the start of each scene I will put in brackets who is telling the story. Like a journal that everyone shares…eg. (_Duke_) 'Tristan is a pointy haired freak! Serenity is cute!'**

(**_Cecilia Pegasus' Spirit_**)

The silhouette of Maximillium Pegasus stood out in front of the bright computer screen. He sat bent over his work, he had been doing this for hours. He abruptly stretched, his light purple hair flowing down his back. The gap where his missing eye was, seemed like a black hole where something had disappeared from.

"I will figure out a way to bring you back, Cilia. I promise you that I will never give up hope." He whispered into the darkness. And with those few words he leant forward to continue his work, whatever it was. He may have felt alone but little did he know the forces of fate were working with the powers of the mystical Millennium Items to reunite me with my one true love…

(**_Mokuba Kaiba_**)

Sunlight found its way into my room as my elder brothers burst in singing. They pulled back the curtain that was shielding me from the sunlight trying to break through.

There was a smash in the hall and Seth's voice called out: "OOPS! My bad!"

"Happy birthday, little one!" Noah cried out as he dumped an armful of presents on my king-sized bed and went to retrieve more and more and more! There were heaps!

"Hi, happy birthday, bro." Seth leaned down hugged me and handed me a…'magazine'…and some money…

"How does it feel to be sixteen? Not that you _look_ any different…" Seto smiled at me as he handed me an envelope that most likely held my normal birthday present of a thousand dollars.

"It feels no different to being five, ten or thirteen years of age…except that this time I have _three_ brothers instead of just the one!" I hugged them all close then proceeded to open the envelope which this year, seemed slightly heavy and was bulging a little. I had a suspicion that he'd given me notes instead of the normal cheque. As I ripped the top I noticed something silver sitting at the bottom. Also there was a note…

'_Mokuba, happy birthday. This is just a note to say IOU one red Ferrari that is sitting, parked, under your window. Do you want to take it for a test drive after you finish opening your presents? Love Seto.' _

If this had have been a cartoon, my eyes would have been rolling around on the floor. I couldn't believe it! Seto had gotten me a car!

I slowly got up and out of bed and almost fell over as I rushed to reach my window. I wanted to see this! There it was, a shiny, new, sporty, blood red, almost tomato-like, Ferrari. I was stoked! This rocked!

I went back to bed and sat down. My smile was almost like I had just found out that our parents are alive and are having a baby…but that ain't gonna happen!

I happily opened my other presents. Noah seemed pleased at himself for all his presents he gave me…50 different new teddy bears to add to my collection, they were all special editions, too! I love teddy bears! I have a special room, just for my teddies!

After I had opened my presents from Seto, Seth, Noah and the staff, I got dressed. Downstairs there was a minor sound that I automatically dismissed from my mind.

I made my way downstairs by sliding on the banister as I did every other morning. I jumped off the end and walked into the enormous lounge to find all my friends standing in there with a pile of presents stacked up in a corner. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOKUBA!" Everyone cried as they saw me.

"Oh…my…" I started, but before I could finish, behind me was a noise.

"RAA!" Rebecca '_I don't know her last name_' growled in my ear. She was holding her old teddy in her arms. Some people giggled as they saw her, a fifteen year old with glasses and a teddy…

"I was going to say 'god' but, yes, Ra will do…how are you Becky?" I laughed, completely fearless.

"I thought you had out grown that thing?" Tristan Taylor pointed at the stuffed animal.

She turned and launched at him, attaching herself to his waist, to the amusement of many and the horror of others. I found it gross, Noah looked like he was keeping something from us, Tristan was trying to get her off him and Duke Devlin looked like he had a pole shoved up his…

Duke suddenly walked over and plucked the girl away from Tristan. "This is the LAST time I am saving your sorry butt, Tristan. Oh, sorry, you like to be called Tristan, the incredible, pencil-headed, robotic monkey. Don't yo-" Duke was cut off as Tristan tackled him to the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY! YOU'RE JUST A DICE WEARING FREAK WHO CAN'T DUEL!" Tristan yelled as he strangled Duke. That's where Joey Wheeler decided to stick his head in…

"You can't say that Tristan, you duel worse than Rebecca's teddy bear!" He laughed.

"Nice one, Pup. You learned well." Seto placed his arm around Joey's waist.

"I had the best tutor around, Blue Eyes." Jou gently kissed Seto on the cheek.

That was breaking point. Everyone cracked. I had never heard so many people laugh at once. It was like a chain reaction, Bec giggled, Noah sniggered, Bakura Ryou fell on the floor and rolled around in silent chuckles and then Seth snorted. That got us all going, there were snorts, giggles, sniggers, laughs, cackles (courtesy of the three not-so-sane yamis), chuckles, hoots, chortles, guffaws, titters and some people were even crying!

During all the commotion, Mai Valentine was leaning on my shoulder as she laughed. When she had calmed down she turned to me with a funny look on her face.

"'Kuba, if you brother and Jou are gay, does that mean you could be?" I winced at the nickname Noah had given me. I looked in Mai's eyes and for the first time ever I could actually tell you what colour eyes she has and that she has the most gorgeous lavender eyes I had ever seen.

"Me? Gay? You gotta be kidding me! I could never look at another male like that!" I exclaimed.

She smiled. "Oh good. So that means that I could do this and you wouldn't mind?" She leant down and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, 'Kuba." She smiled shyly and walked off.

"Mai, wait!" I ran after her. "Lean down, _please_, you're kind of tall." She leaned forward again and I kissed her gently on the lips. Then when she realised, she kissed me back! She kissed me back!

"Want to take my new car for a spin later on?" I gestured to the red Ferrari out front.

"Sure, 'Kuba. Why not?" She pointed at the party. "But we should concentrate on _this_ first." She quickly kissed me again and went to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Stand next to me when I cut the cake?" I asked. Knowing what I meant she smiled cheekily.

**Aw…such a cute couple…What d'ya think? Not really like the last one, but I'll work on that.**

**DC66- doob…Mai's like, ten years older than Mokuba…care to explain the ages?**

**DC666- forget it, I'm not explaining myself to the likes of you!**

**DC66- fine then, I'll just toddle off and delete all your fics…reviews…character privileges…**

**DC666- I'm sorry! Please forgive me, my precious yami!**

**DC66- o.O Stay away from the sugar, kid**

**DC666- But you're my yamiiiiiiiii .:evil sugar-induced grin:.**

**DC66- …No, I'm your editor .:sweatdrops:. Why don't we pull some random YGO bishies out of the closet? .:wink:. .:reaches in and pulls out Yami and Yugi who are…barely clothed –cough-:.**

**DC666- SQUEE! .:glomps:.**

**Yami- EVIIIIIIIIL! .:attacks DC666:.**

**Yugi- D serves her right, pulling us out of our bedroom like that!**

**Yami- Actually, aibou, it was the swimming pool**

**DC66- …never though my perverted mind would say this, but that's too much info.**

**DC666- There's never too much info when you're around .:suddenly gets knocked out:. #.#**

**DC66- .:shifty eyes:. I didn't see any evil yami's come by with a giant pole made specifically for knocking authoresses out**

**Yami- Neither did I! .:whistles innocently:.**

**Yugi- .:cute, innocent eyes:. Would I ever lie to one of you, the precious readers who have the potential to review? .:bats eyelashes:.**

**DC666- .:wakes up:. Oh…my….god….you are such a suck up!**

**DC66- Shuddup! It's your fic we're trying to get them to review!**

**DC666- ooops…**

**DC66- .:shakes head with a sigh:. Ok, moving on**

**This one's gonna be Humour/Horror/Romance so we'll see.**

**Isn't 'Kuba' cute?**

**I like Jou so I'm gonna use it more often than Joey.**

**DC66- .:puffs out chest proudly:. That would be my doing XD**

**RED FERRARI! I like fast cars, I like red, I like Seto, Mokuba, Bakura and Malik (I shouldn't have said that) and I also like chocolate. (Where did that come from? Oh yeah, the half-eaten block of 'Cadbury Dairy Milk' chocolate that is sitting on my bed next to me.)**

**Yami- .:grins seductively:. My aibou and I are going to the store to get a few…necessities…**

**Yugi- .:grins:.**

**When I was writing this, I just thought…Mokuba Kaiba…16…lots of money…CAR!…red… convertible…fast…Mokuba is getting a blood red Ferrari for his sixteenth…I should ask Seto for permission to date his brother…it'll never happen…**

**This is usually where I'd say 'Over to DC66 for a random moment…' but I'm not gonna because I want to plug my other fic!**

**Title- Family Fun for Everyone!**

**Authoress- Duh, ME! The Partially Random, Semi-Almighty DC666ness of Pizza…uh, I mean _Doom_!**

**Genre- Funny…**

**Category- Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Couples- Lots! Puppyshipping, Yugi/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Serenity/Marik, Teá/Mai, Atum/Noah, Mokuba/Alexis (OC).**

**Status- Whenever I feel like it I may or may not type enough to make a chapter…but right now I'm thinking of a good plot for the next few chapters…('KICK ME!' signs; water bottles & white school blouses; hiding the curling wand, straightening iron and hair gel; also a few other mean things…)**

**Original Characters (OC)- Alexandra (Alexis/Alex) & Lucas (Luke) Moto (Yugi's elder siblings who happen to be twins and own the Millennium Scales). Isis & Yamato (Maat) Muto (Atum's elder siblings who also happen to be twins and spiritually posses the Millennium Scales).**

**Warnings- Yaoi, brief Yumi, hot yamis and CEOs, randomness, nudity, sexual references, semi-edited cursing, Shadow Powers, arson, boredom, death, destruction, illegal acts of cruelty, STDs, suicide attempts and other weird stuff…**

**Yeah, now I'll let my editor take over and…yes… .:Sticks head out of cardboard box:. .:Shouts:. "OI! DC66! GET YOUR FAT A DOWN HERE SO THAT YOU CAN DO A RANDOM MOMENT OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE GONNA DO!" _Just_ _a_ _second_…**

**DC66- does she have any idea that I'm sitting next to her?**

**Here she is, the one, the only, the fatheaded…wait for it…DreamCherry66! .:Canned applause:. .:Mumbles to self:. _I've_ _gotta_ _stop_ _buying_ _that_ _stuff_…**

**DC66- Ok, vote for something peeps, do you want random moments, random thoughts, or random things throw at random YGO characters? Or we could have a mini-talk show where you ask your favorite characters questions and they answer them…in the most sarcastic way possible. Seeing as the Random Moments for 'Family Fun for Everyone!' are in every odd-numbered chapter, for this fic it will be every even-numbered chapter!**

**Reviewers review, readers read and writers will write!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?-Chapter 2- Broken Dreams and Kaiba Corp.**_

**Whoop! Chapter two! Cool!**

**Okay, last chapter was during Mokuba's party…lets carry on from there…**

**DC66- let's not! XD**

**DISCLAIMER- No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…if I did…it wouldn't be suitable for people under the age of twenty-one… (That means that basically the Pegasus' would be the only ones able to watch it!)**

**WARNING- May not be suitable for young children; people with weak stomachs, hearts, bladders or bowls; pregnant women (or men…I'm open-minded…_very_ open-minded); those who can't read; those who don't like Yaoi or Mokuba/Mai pairings; those with arachnophobia; those who fear death; police officers; Mafia hit men/women; Yu-Gi-Oh haters; flamers; and anyone who disliked my last fic…idiots, how could you not like my last fic? I killed Teá for crying out loud! What else do you want me to do?**

**DC66- Have Yami and Yugi mate like rabbits on heat! .:huge grin:.**

**Yami- .:happy grin:. I'd like that!**

**Yugi- .:chibi grin:. My virginity must be lost!**

**Yami- XD That's right little one…step into the dark side of life…. .:cackles:.**

**DC66- …I wonder if they'd mind if I videotaped it?**

**DC666- Hey! That's my job!**

**DC66- no, your job is to keep the potential reviewers entertained XD**

**DC666- Oh…well, look at the end for that one**

**SUMMARY (for this chapter)- Pegasus finds out how to bring Cecilia back and Seto gets sick.**

**Thanks to our reviewer, daughterofanubis .:glares at everyone else:. review dammit!**

(**_Cecilia's Spirit_**)

Poor Max was, yet again, pacing. He hadn't slept in a week…he hadn't looked at his calendar or clock yet either, it was 11:45am on Saturday the 9th of April.

It was Mokuba's birthday and he was already late for the party…Croquet came to check in on him…

"Mr Pegasus, if I am not mistaken, were you not to be joining the Kaibas in some form of celebration?" He gently asked. My poor baby's eyes widened. He looked at the time then the calendar.

"Oh, dear. It's dear Mokuba's birthday! I need to dress and dine!" He rushed about to get ready.

Little did he know…he was already too late for the party…but he still had time to save Seto…

(**_Mokuba Kaiba_**)

I got so many presents! I got 15 boxes of chocolates, 25 CDs, 12 DVDs, money and a single red rose…(guess who that was from)…

We had pizza, popcorn, lollies, fairy floss (Yugi Moto was bouncing off walls, Atum Muto was…well…I don't wanna know) and marshmallows (yes, fairy floss and marshmallows are in a different category to lollies). Basically, we had SUGAR!

(Yugi- Yum! XD Yami- .:grins:. I'd lick it off my aibou…DC66- See how perverted DC666 got my mind!)

We watched some DVDs (Friday The Thirteenth, Parts 1&2 and Texas Chainsaw Massacre) and Mai clung onto me in fear. We played games (spin-the-bottle, truth-or-dare, I-never and Karaoke).

Then came…the birthday cake…sixteen layers of chocolaty goodness…pure chocolate…

After singing 'Happy Birthday' we all stuffed ourselves so badly that Mai suggested that we work off all the kilojoules. Guess how she suggested it…

"Hey, who wants to do the Chicken Dance?" She cracked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Was the joined response of Bakura Ryou, Malik Ishtar, Atum and Seth.

"But can we do it in the nude?" At this comment by Bakura, everyone laughed. "What? I just have a strange urge to make Marik Ishtar use Mind Control on me, take me to a shopping centre and make me do the Chicken Dance in the nude. Ra only knows why…" (**A/N- No…not only Ra, people who have read _Family_ _Fun_ know why too, Kura.**)

After finding the CD in the trash compactor (I'm blaming Teá, who seemed to be busy in the kitchen when we were talking) and finding my spare hidden copy, we all started dancing. That's where it went wrong…

After the Chicken Dance, Nut Bush and Macarena we were all tired and decided that, after the Bus Stop, we'd all sit down and rest…

Unfortunately we didn't get that far…during the song, Seto fainted. Everyone went down, just like dominoes.

"BLUE EYES! Blue Eyes, baby, are you alright? Why won't you answer me, Blue Eyes?" Jou bent over Seto, whom had just regained consciousness.

"Because you haven't given me a chance to, Pup. Mokuba, alert the chopper pilots and tell them to get one ready to take me to the hospital." Seto groaned.

"I can't, big brother. They're all away or off their faces on booze. You can't fly in your condition, Noah just can't fly and I need back-up ground support from here…" My face lit up as I looked out of the window. "Seto, how about we take my new car for a spin? See how fast we could get you to hospital?" I grinned.

"Yeah, and I promised you…let's go." He went to stand up. Jou picked him up and carried him away and placed him in the backseat of the car.

Noah hopped in front beside me. Jou hesitated. Seto helped him make up his mind by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him face-first into the car. Jou smiled and held Seto in his arms.

I turned the car around and sped out of the driveway, as I looked in my side-mirror, I saw Mai. She was running along-side the car waving, she looked grim. After about 500m she stopped and blew a kiss at me as we drove out of site. I smiled and kept driving.

We _needed_ to get to the hospital…_no_ _matter_ _what_…

(**_Cecilia_**)

Max had a phone in his hand and was calling the Kaiba residence to apologise for his absence, something had come up. But when the phone was answered, it was done so by Yugi.

"_Kaiba residence, Yugi Moto speaking."_

"Yugi-boy, it's Pegasus, is Kaiba-boy in?"

"_No, Mokuba and Noah just left to take Seto to the hospital. Seto fainted. You might be able to reach them on Seto's mobile."_

"No, that's okay, can you just tell them I rang to apologise for my absence. That is all."

"_All right. Later, Pegasus."_

Max sat down and looked at the computer screen. The screen saver was randomly showing all the Duel Monster cards he had ever created. Suddenly he opened a file that contained the design for every card.

He was looking for a few in particular: Return From the Different Dimension, Monster Reborn and Premature Burial. The revival cards.

What if he could do this again? What if his hidden Shadow Powers would help him? What if…

(**_Mokuba_**)

"I'm afraid that it's a heart disease."

"What kind?"

"Your heart has a pinprick-sized hole in it, you are slowly bleeding to death internally."

"What'll happen?"

"We can't fix it. You will drown in your own blood."

"How long do I have?"

"Not long, 48 hours to be correct. I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba, there is nothing we can do…"

Seto took the news rather well, considering what was going to happen…

We drove home in silence, I didn't even feel like speeding. Just before we got home, Seto began to talk.

"We need to tell them, as our friends, they have a right to know. I also have a proposition for you, Mokuba." His eyes glittered with tears of pride. "Starting tomorrow morning, how would you like to run Kaiba Corp? You always wanted to. And you are of legal age to do so…"

"Wow…but why me? Why not Noah?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I don't want Kaiba Corp. I was always destined to get it, my father was always telling me that one day I would be the CEO…then I had the accident…Seto gained control…I didn't want it anyway…too much responsibility…you deserve it, not me." He explained.

"How about we go halves? You handle the press and stuff and I'll handle the tech stuff. We'll make a great team!" I bubbled and Seto smiled.

"Where do we fit Seth in?" He laughed.

"Uh…hired assassin?" Noah attempted.

"Security! He could be in charge of the security guards." I thought. "No that's no good, we'll be dead and he'll come in asking for the ketchup!" Everyone laughed and Seto coughed up some blood.

"It's starting…" Seto whispered as everyone stared at his palm…

(**_Cecilia_**)

Max walked up to my grave. "Cecilia, darling, it is I. Your dear Max." He bowed his head. "Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to see if something worked…you can't blame me for trying…"

He held the new card forward. It was called '_Life_ _Renewal_'.

"I call forward the Egyptian gods, Anubis and Osiris to plead for the return of my beloved. With my Shadow Powers and this card, I command you to return her to my side! _LIFE_ _RENEWAL_!"

The sky grew dark and two single drops of water fell, one striking Max on the head, the other falling on my tombstone. It seemed as if Ra either felt for him and was granting his wish or he was mocking him…

(**_Mokuba_**)

When told of the news, many began to cry. Mai held my hand in sympathy.

Everyone went home, except for Mai, Rebecca and Jou. Mai sat on the arm of the chair I was on and had her arm around me as I cried. Rebecca was arguing with Noah over who was driving her home later. Seth was leaning against the doorframe with a single tear running down his naturally tanned skin. And Jou and Seto sat silently on the couch holding each other.

"For Ra's sake! I'll give you a lift home when I drop Mai off later, Bec. There, problem solved, stop fighting!" I cried harder and Mai stood up. She picked me up and sat me on her knee.

She glared at the other two and held me tight against her chest. "This is hard enough for him without you two bickering about stupid little things! So just grow up!" Suddenly she burst into tears and buried her face in my hair. "It's not fair! Even with modern technology, we can't fix a small hole in someone's heart…it's so mean! Look at the cars, look at the duel systems, look at what we can do!"

"I know Mai, I know…" Seto was cut off by the phone ringing. It was Pegasus. He sounded breathless.

"_Kaiba-boy! You're back! How was the hospital?"_

"I'm dying of a heart disease…you?"

"_I just brought my wife back from the dead!"_

"WHAT!"

"_I just brought Cecilia back from the dead! There's a chance that we could save you too!"_

"How?"

"_I'll explain later, come over to my mansion in two hours. See you then."_

Seto looked at the phone in his hand.

"Well?" Seth looked at Seto funny.

"Pegasus wants us to go over to his place to meet his dead wife. And he may have a way to save me…"

"Not that! If I wanted to know that I could just read your mind…which I already did…I mean what do you think of the dead wife thing? Shadow Powers?"

"Maybe, Seth…Maybe…"

(**_Cecilia_**)

"Ooh! What's this? Who's that? What do they do?" I cried out as I ran around the mansion. "Hey, who are these people?" I stopped and pointed at a picture of Max with a crowd of people.

"Seto, Seth, Noah and Mokuba Kaiba, Trusdale, Yugi and Atum Moto, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Marik, Malik, Ishizu and Odeon Ishtar, Mai Valentine, Teá Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Serenity and Joseph Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkins, Duke Devlin, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Maiko Tsunami and some other people I can't remember the names of…" Max took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Coz!…Do we have any more sugar?" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

I ran and pulled the door open to find seven green faced people. "HI! I'm Cecilia Pegasus!" Max stepped up behind me.

"Invite them in…" He whispered into my ear.

"Come on in! Max just showed me a picture of you guys with some other people!" I squealed as I recognised them all. I pointed to them each in turn. "You are…Seto, Seth, Mokuba, Noah, Rebecca, Joseph and Mai! Hey, I like your teddy, Rebecca! What's with the helicopter?"

"I flew us here. I never want to do that without my instructor again. We only brought that because we wouldn't all fit in one car." Mokuba said, swaying slightly. Mai grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, weren't you dead?" She asked.

"Um…from what Max has told me, I was dead for the last ten years, minus the last two and a half hours!" I giggled. I was on a sugar high, if you couldn't tell…

"I believe you have something we needed to talk about?" Seto said to Max as we walked into the lounge.

"Yes, we should speak of it my study." Max and Seto then left us alone…

(**_Mokuba_**)

She was oober scary! She had fangs and this evil, sugar-induced grin…or at least we hope it was sugar-induced…

"What gives with having a name like Joseph? It sounds fruity!" She laughed.

"My mother gave it to me. I prefer to be called Joey or Jou. Nothing with an animal name, Seto will kill you…again…" Joey looked puzzled. "That is so weird!"

"How old are you?" I asked her. She grinned and retaliated with the same question.

"How old are _you_?" She grinned her psychotic grin again. I looked at the clock.

"For you're information, I am sixteen in five minutes. And you didn't answer my question." I retorted.

"Alright, I _was_ twenty-five…but that was before I woke up…apparently I'm turning thirty-five…GUMMI BEARS! Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, SUGAR!" She started jumping around screaming out random words and hugging people…scary…

(**_Seto_**)

"It's a card…a new one…a new revival card…how many d'ya make?" I asked Pegasus.

He blinked. "Just the one…I only needed one…"

"Why did you bring her back from the dead? You survived for so long without her. Why now?"

"Today was the tenth anniversary of her death…she seems different somehow…" He stared blankly at a spot on the wall.

"Uh…maybe because she's been dead for ten years, then you decided to bring her back and give her sugar! Do you not know the effects of sugar on females?" I pointed out to him.

"Touché. So, do you want me to help you or not?" He asked.

"Depends, who would be the one restoring me?" I countered.

"Whoever you want. That could mean Seth, Atum, Bakura, Malik, me, Cecilia or yourself even." I blinked.

"Even _me_? Cool. Thanks, I accept your offer." With that I took the card and walked out of the room…

(**_Mokuba_**)

Something was up…Seto didn't seem like himself after we left…it was like he was in deep thought…

He didn't even flinch when I almost crashed the chopper.

When we landed back at home, Seto suddenly spoke.

"If you wish, you may all stay the night. Lord knows we have room for you all." He smiled. "I just want to have some friends around…when it happens…I don't want Mokuba, Noah and Seth to be alone…"

"Can we stay too?" From the shadows came the voices of twelve people. We looked up to see Yugi, Atum, the four Ishtars, Bakura, Ryou, Teá, Tristan, Serenity and Duke. They were all carrying sleeping bags and backpacks full of clothes.

"Joey, I brought some clothes for you. I hope you don't mind, big brother." Serenity smiled and handed her brother a bag like her own.

"Rebecca, your grandpa stopped over with this." Yugi handed Bec a small pink bag.

"Unfortunately, I could not find a means of entry into your apartment so that I could get some things for you Mai, but I will happily accompany you to get some." Ishizu bowed. Teá grinned.

"I'll happily go too! Coz that's what _friendship_'s all about!" She giggled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT FRIENDSHIP ALREADY? I'VE SAT THROUGH THESE RA-DAMNED _FRIENDSHIP_ SPEACHES FOR THE LAST FIVE _YEARS_! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! WE'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE!" Atum suddenly launched at Teá and started to attack her. As he attacked, Yugi panicked and tried to get the taller boy off the girl.

"YAMI, BABY, PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE! COME ON, ATUM, GET OFF HER!" The little boy began to cry and give Atum the cutest, most adorable, most innocent, puppy dog eyes ever. "Yami, Atum! Come on! Yaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" He sobbed and ran off into the trees.

The elder boy stopped. "Yugi? YUGI!" He ran after the smaller boy. "YUGI! COME BACK! YUGI!"

Everyone watched them run off. There was a sudden gasp from the girl on the ground. Everyone looked at her. "Wow…she's still alive…" Bakura took Ryou's hand and pulled him inside the house, ignoring the girl that was passing away on the ground.

Malik took it one step too far and stepped on her stomach as he went inside. Marik glared at Teá for a second and then followed suit.

With each time she was stepped on, blood poured out of her mouth. It was too late to save her. Bowing our heads we walked inside…

(**_Seto_**)

As the others went inside, I stooped down and picked Teá up. As much as I hated her, no-one deserves to die at the hand of a supposed _friend_…if you could call Atum that after what he did to her…

I carried her inside and lay her down on one of the beds in a spare bedroom.

"Th-thank you…Seto…" She breathed.

"Don't speak…save your energy…focus on getting better…" I whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes.

After a while her breathing slowed down and I assumed that she was asleep. I pulled the new card out of my pocket. Now was as good as time as any to test it…

"In the name of Isis, save this girl from death. _Life_ _Renewal_." I whispered. In response, she rolled over and pulled the covers over her own head.

Lightning flashed outside. I sat beside the girl for a little while longer, after I felt she was safe, I left.

I could only hope this thing would work on me…I could only hope that it could save us all…

**YAY! SQUEE! Dude, I need a hobby…oh, yeah, this is my hobby…**

**Yeah, uh…just to explain…uh, no…Seto won't die…Teá will later…but no-one will actually die yet…I like everyone…so far…**

**But, if you don't review me…the same rules apply for this fic as they did with my last one…if you don't review…someone dies…and my first target this time will be Yugi, Joey, Ryou or Marik…so you better review me…**

**DC66- STOP WITH THE AMN PERIODS ALREADY! .:twitches:. Damn '...' things…why are they even called periods? They should have something that doesn't make my mind automatically thing of sanity disposal units.**

**My yami/editor/friend/DC66 will ensure that you review me…she'll kill those of you who read without reviewing…**

**DC66- .:twitches:. I'll kill you if you don't stop with the periods!**

**If you even think of flaming me…I will personally come to your house, stab you through that empty cavity in your chest where your heart is supposed to be, cut off your head, gut you like a science experiment, use you as shooting practise (as soon as I find a store that will sell illegal biological-weapons to angry, underage authoresses) and then frame your best friend for your murder.**

**Aren't I nice? I'm telling you in advance.**

**Now…uh…DC66 wants to say something that will no doubt be something of pure irrelevance…so here she is… .:Whisper:. …_Please_ _be_ _nice_…**

**DC66- .:uncontrollable twitch:. Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! .:attacks DC666:.**

**Yami- HEY! No killing her until my aibou and I get our screen time!**

**Yugi- Yeah!**

**DC66- .:growls:. And if you DON'T get screen-time?**

**Yami- I'll help you kill her XD**

**Yugi- I'll supply the explosives! It's amazing how much illegal stuff you can get when you look like me! XD**

**DC666- Screen-time? Uh, suuuuure, screen-time .:tries to nod convincingly:.**

**DC66- You can tell which two character's I'm obsessing over today, ne? Cos I'm the one who keeps writing for Yami and Yugi…I'll bring Ryou and Bakura into the next Authors Notes XD**

**Yami and Yugi- XD YAY! SHE LIKES US!**

**Yugi- .:happy, chibi squeal:.**

**Yami- .:psychotic grin:. Reviewers review, readers read and writers will write! **

**P.S-Please take no offence to DreamCherry666's (DC666's) 'death threat'. It is meant purely as a joke of sorts, and she does not wish injury on anyone. Other than Tea/Anzu. And those girls in our grade...**

**DC66- .:twiiiiiiiiiitch:. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Do You Believe In Monsters-Chapter 3-Bigger And Better! But In Other Cases…Worse!**_

**I am sick and twisted and you guys love it! And I can tell because you're reading the third chapter of _Monsters_! .:Bakura's 'I'm-gonna-eat-ya' grin:. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it…to those of you who didn't…_shame_ _on_ _you_…**

**DISCLAIMER- No, I don't own YGO and if I did…meh, you already know the consequences…**

**WARNING- Those who don't review will be brutally murdered! Also, this fic may include the following articles (which some may find distressing): nudity, violence, sexual references, psychotic fan-girl syndrome (PFGS), Un-dead peeps, drugs, arson, swearing and other weird shit…**

**SUMMARY- Alright, so far, Seto's dying, Teá's going to and Cecilia Pegasus is BACK! .:Runs around the house screaming with tape in hand:. **

**Malik- .:Enters:. Whoa! What the…? .:Grabs the tape:. Ooh, porn! Can we watch it?**

**DC666- .:Stops:. Uh…sure. Whatever. We can watch it in my room. I bags the bed!**

**Malik- Uh, not you, me, us. I meant Marik, me, us.**

**DC666- Oh…I understand. .:Forlorn sigh:. No one cares…about me…I may as well go commit suicide, meaning that this fic will not go on…**

**Marik- HEY! Wait! If Yugi and Yami get a scene then we want one too! And not a stupid lovey-dovey one either. We want a hard-core porno scene! Got it?**

**DC666- .:Giggles:. Sure, but I'll have to watch it to be able to type it…I need inspiration, you know!**

**Marik- Let's get started then! .:Drags Malik out of the room:.**

**DC666- Wow…I GOTTA SEE THIS! Later!**

**Just so you know, I am going to give every couple their own scene. If you don't like it, don't read those scenes. Okay?**

(**_Seto_**)

'_I knew this day would come eventually…I…I just never thought it would come this soon…_' I shuddered over the thought.

'_I always said that I would kill you…guess I won't have a chance to…_' Seth blushed as he realised that I had heard what he was thinking.

'_I understand I always thought so too…I hope you don't go too hard on the boys when I'm…gone…_' It was getting hard for me to breathe. I was truly dying.

'_Goodnight_, _Seto_.' Seth was about to walk out. I stopped him.

'_It_ _may_ _be_ _goodbye_, _so, I want you to know that I love you_, _you're_ _like_ _a_ _twin_ _to_ _me_.' I hugged him tight. He blinked back tears.

'_I love you too, Seto. Who do you want me to kill?_' I stared at the psycho.

'_Kill? No, don't kill anyone…but do you think you could work some of that Shadow Magic on me?_' I grinned and handed him the card.

'_Life Renewal? What the fuck is this? Where the fuck d'ya get it?_'

'_Yes, Life Renewal. It's a new card that Pegasus created to bring people back to life with. That's why we met his wife today, she's been dead for…_' .:Waits as the Authoress goes over previous chapters:. '_…the last ten years. Pegasus gave it to me. He thinks I'll have a better use for it. And, uh, watch the language._'

'_Sorry, what do I do? Say something along the lines of…"In the name of Horus, save my friend from the Shadows…"? Or something like that?_'

'_And add the words Life Renewal at the end. So can ya do it?_'

'_For you, anything._'

"In the name of Horus, save my friend from the Shadows. _LIFE_ _RENEWAL_!" Seth held the card forward as he spoke. There was a strained sound in his voice.

Abruptly, the windows flew open and the curtains fluttered around as a gust of wind blew in. Outside, the rain fell and lightning streaked the sky and thunder roared more viciously than a lion can.

Seth looked at me and I smiled, we hugged and he left, leaving the card on my bed-side table, not knowing that he had gotten his wish. He had just killed me…

(**_Atum_**)

**(A/N- Note to readers…sex scene…I personally don't see what's wrong with 'em…)**

Imagine the surprise I received when I woke up in the morning. Yugi and I were curled up on the forest floor, near Kaiba's mansion, in each others arms…partially clothed…

"Yugi? You awake?" I poked the boy's shoulder. He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Hi, Yami!" He grinned as if on a sugar-high. "Wanna go again?" He wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"What d'ya mean 'go again'?" I was completely oblivious as to what he was hinting about.

"Remember what we did last night?" I nodded. "Want to do that again?" I grinned.

"Of course I do. But aren't you in pain? I mean, last night was your first time." It was his turn to grin, he leapt on my stomach and started kissing me gently on the neck.

"Just so you know, this time, I'm on top!" He giggled as he slowly made his way down.

Passionately, I held him close and we began to 'experiment'. The Kaibas could wait…it's not like Seto was actually gonna die _today_…

(**_Mai_**)

Everyone gasped as Seto walked into the room in the morning. The doctor said that he wouldn't be able to get out of bed let alone run into the dining room and hug everyone.

Another, louder gasp was to be heard as that stupid whore Teá walked into the room behind Seto. He turned around and sort of smiled at her, she seemed taken aback by this gesture of kindness.

"How are you Teá?" He asked simply.

"Uh…fine actually…where are Yugi and his yami, coz I wanna beat the crap out of Atum! Also, Marik, Malik, come here please." She attempted to do a 'sweet' voice, but failed miserably.

Knowing what to expect, the two present boys walked over to her. She drew back her hand in motion to slap them and instead, she kicked them both in the…uh…groin…

Everyone made the same noise, hand motion and face. Everyone said "Oh my god!", the males all covered their groins and everyone had that 'Ouch, that's gotta hurt…' look on their faces.

Yugi and his psycho yami chose to enter at that moment to see Teá smiling with glee at what she had done. This caused both males to stand, staring with bulging eyes, and drop their bags, therefore drawing attention to themselves. Teá's grin widened when she saw Atum. He was gonna die…

(**_Noah_**)

The Pharaoh squeaked and ran. Unfortunately, she ran faster. When she caught him, she tackled him to the ground and sat on his back.

"Get your fat ass off me you whore!" He yelled up at her.

"Why? Is your Puzzle cutting into your chest, breaking your ribs and puncturing your lungs?" She laughed.

"No, I'm not wearing my Puzzle. It's just that you're _really_ heavy!"

"Well, allow me to show you how much pain you, Malik and Marik put me in last night." With that she stood up, stepped on his chest and dug her heels in. Yami simply rolled over making her fall over. She screamed in frustration, then leapt at him. Everyone gasped as she grabbed his head and bit his neck.

"NO! He's mine!" Yugi screamed and smashed her across the head with a baseball bat that had just…turned up out of nowhere in particular…She let go and spun around to face Yugi.

"He's yours…so you say…have you any proof?" She glared, her normal blue eyes replaced with deep, black pits that lead to nowhere.

"Yes, do you remember his Shadow Power? Mind Crush?" He watched as she nodded slowly. "Good, coz you won't in a minute. _MIND_ _CRUSH_!" He threw out his hand as he launched his attack. There was a flash of light and for a second, a split second, Teá looked like a photograph negative. When the light faded, she stood, in the same place, and laughed.

It made my blood freeze. Imagine Malik's psycho cackle, turn that into a feminine laugh and times it by thirteen. That noise is what it sounded like. Bloodcurdling.

It caused Mai to turn green and puke, Bec to cry, Ishizu to fall over, Yugi's eyes to bulge, Ryou to scream, Marik to cover his ears and mutter about banshees, the yamis to protect their hikaris (even Seth was standing in front of Seto), Seto to glare at her, Mokuba to faint, Joey to assume an attacking stance, Odeon to grab Ishizu's arm in fear (and maybe to help her up), Duke to pull a pair of dice out of…don't wanna know…, Tristan to play with his hair, Serenity to throw herself at Teá's feet pleading forgiveness and me…well, I kind of panicked and stuck my finger in a power point and went digital…

In the end…she didn't do anything to harm us. She just spun around, ran across the room, jumped out of the second storey window and land on her feet to continue running. We exchanged fearful looks.

Suddenly, Yugi spoke up. "Yami? Your neck's bleeding!"

Yami walked over to a mirror and looked at his neck. Indeed, it was bleeding, but it was bruised also. The bruising was _black_. We all stared. Whatever was wrong with her, she was trying to spread it…

(**_Yugi_**)

When we'd cleaned up his wound, Yami and I went into the library to join the others in their search to find out what was going on with Teá. Seto poured over his precious, _rare_ books, Noah and Rebecca were on the computer and everyone else was busy looking in newspapers, books, magazines, newspapers or, if they weren't doing that, they were making coffee for the others.

Jou pointed out something funny. "Hey, A! You look strange with a bandage on instead of that belt/collar thingy that you normally wear. What's the matter didn't it fit over the bandage?"

Yami smirked. "Well, that and…I kind of can't remember which pocket in my bag I put it in…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started laughing.

Seto said something irrelevant. "You know, with this job, I can retire at thirty and hand the business over to my brothers." Everyone blinked, yesterday he had told them that the business was going to Mokuba and Noah when he died…but he wasn't dead yet…

"Hey, Seto how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel better than ever, to be honest with you…" He was cut off as Rebecca's scream rang through the room and caused everyone to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Duke shouted at her. She whimpered.

"I may have found it…try finding books on mythical beasts…especially those in human forms. Banshees, werewolves, vampires, veela, witches…etc."

Everyone suddenly understood…Teá was no longer human…she was something else…

**Cool, huh? For once, this is a short chapter…a little longer than the first but not as long as the second…**

**HEADPHONES! Why the hell did I do that? I wonder…I wonder why I bought a pair of bright yellow pom-poms from the Two Dollar Shop? I'm bored so…I think I'll plug my new fics (both of which are one-shots)!**

**Title- So This Is Goodbye?**

**Authoress- Me-ness! (I stole her…what's the opposite of prefix?)**

**Genre- Romance/Angst.**

**Category- Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Couples- Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Seto/Seth.**

**Status- Finished, done, complete! Whatever…it was a one shot…**

**Original Characters (OC)- None…well, one, sort of…there's this nurse…who turns out to be the authoress…**

**Warnings- Yaoi, alcohol, underage driving, stupid peeps from my school, yamis and Yugi crying.**

**Title- Cross Dressing, Alcoholic, Special K Bars! (Yeah, It's The Best I Could Come Up With!)**

**Authoress- Me! Again…along with my master/yami/editor/friend yelling at me to finish it…ARE YOU HAPPY, ELLE? IT'S DONE!**

**Genre- Comedy.**

**Category- Yu-Gi-Oh! What other categories are there?**

**Couples- Prideshipping, Thiefshipping.**

**Status- Finished…although I have an urge to redo it so that it's just one big orgy!**

**Original Characters (OC)- None. Although, Voldemort from Harry Potter shows up…**

**Warnings- Old men committing fashion sins, Teá living and being tortured, Mai with clothes on, alcohol, swearing, Yaoi, caffeine, sugar, no hikaris, randomness and basically the normal stuff you can expect from me.**

**Read and review! Read and review!**

**Marik- What's the point? Every time you get one, you just end up demanding more!**

**DC666- Shut up or you don't get a scene!**

**Marik- Speaking of which, where is it?**

**Malik- Didn't you know? She limits herself to one sex scene per chapter. Hopefully at the end there'll be a major orgy containing everyone!**

**DC666- That'll be an extremely short chapter…everyone meets up at…Kaiba's for a party celebrating the downfall of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…**

**Malik- Vampires.**

**DC666- Whatever. Anyway, everyone gets drunk and the lounge room turns into a blood orgy.**

**Marik- Blood…orgy?**

**Malik- Yeah…I like them sorts of orgies the best…speaking of best, I reckon that she's one of the best (one of) authoresses I've ever worked with, she made me step on Teá when she was dying. .:Hugs DC666:. You RULE!**

**DC666- .:Smirking:. Yay…cool!**

**Marik- Don't let your head swell. He does this to me too.**

**DC666- I don't care…I'm getting hugged by a psycho yami who came from a schizophrenic's mind!**

**Malik- .:Lets go of DC666:. You've done your research. Good for you.**

**DC666- Actually, she did it… .:Points at DC66 who is…standing nearby poking Marik's hair:. She does that sort of thing a lot.**

**Marik- What poke people's hair? Or point things out to you?**

**DC666- Uh…both…more of column A than column B, but… .:Shrugs:.**

**Dog- Woof!™**

**DC666- ? Okay…or maybe it could start with you two getting bored, going to Ryou and 'Kura's for a foursome, then to the Muto's, then to the Wheelers', Duke and Tristan's, Ishizu and Odeon's, Mai's, Rebecca's and then to the Kaiba's to finish off…I like the first one better…**

**Marik- Please…just don't make us go with Ishizu or Odeon! .:Starts crying:.**

**Malik- Why not? I like the idea of incest, I mean, you're my twin, right?**

**Marik- …I never thought of that…**

**DC666- Unless it is you two going together, it is against my policy to do incest…and while we're on the subject of Ishizu and Odeon…**

**Marik- A new couple?**

**Malik- Yeah, well, they're not really siblings…so to speak…**

**DC666- I think I'll talk to DC66 before I do something stupid…**

**Malik- Could you please explain why are we here, again?**

**DC666- Uh…my fic, my rules?**

**Malik- …**

**DC666- Alright, I'm obsessing over you and your hikari…that's why I've been writing you're contributions to the conversation for you…heh… .:Blushes:.**

**Marik- ROCK!**

**Malik- PAPER!**

**Random person- SCISSORS!**

**DC666- FIRE!**

**.:Explosion is heard:. .:Whistling noise:.**

**Everyone- What the… .:Look up:. .:Eyes bulge:. .:Scatter like mice:.**

**.:Bomb hits…where ever we were…leaving a crater, a smouldering one:.**

**DC666- Did I do that?**

**Assassin- Sorry, my aim was off.**

**Marik- Who were you aiming for?**

**Assassin- Anzu Mazaki, sometimes uses the alias 'Teá Gardener'…**

**DC666- Um…we know her…but this is my fic! I wanna kill her! She'll die in the next chapter… .:Grins:. .:Is showered in roses leaving her covered in scratches:. …damn thorns…**

**People throwing flowers- .:Grin:.**

**DC666- I better go tend to these…later people!**

**Note from DreamCherry66-**

**Once more, please take no offense to what DreamCherry666 types, everything in these stories of hers are purely for fun, and she does not wish harm upon anyone other than me. **

**Oh yeah, and if anyone wants a proper citrisy yaoi scene then say so in your review, and I'll sneak one in XD. DC666 can't do a very good job of them...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?- Chapter 4- Garlic Flavoured Vampire .:Snort:. Egos!**_

**An apology to all Teá haters, I was planning to stake her this chapter but I wanted to focus on Seto and Yami. An apology to Malik and Marik, your scene is not in here but you get to drop your pants! So basically I'm apologising to everyone, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I wrote 'So This Is Goodbye?'! I'm sorry I didn't make 'Cross Dressing, Alcoholic, Special K Bars! (Yeah, It's The Best I Could Come Up With!)' just one big orgy! I'm sorry I insulted my editor causing her to injure my leg. I'm sorry I'm too much of a wuss to ask guys out! I'm sorry I'm a book-worm who'd rather stay at home writing Yaoi fics than going out to wild raging parties where everyone gets boozed! I'm sorry I went out with the same guy around twenty odd times! (Why the hell did I do that?) But, I'm _not_ sorry that I'm still a…I was going to say something but I don't think I will…**

**DISCLAIMER- Nope, I don't own it and I never will…unless DC66 will share?**

**DC66- .:snorts:. Not likely**

**WARNING- Nakedness! Vampires! Egyptian history! Blondes thinking! Normal crap, basically…**

**DC66- DC666 doesn't think…**

**SUMMARY- Finding out that peeps are vamps. In the mean time…nudity!**

**Ryou- .:sniffles:. We weren't in the last chapter's OCCs!**

**Bakura- .:death-glares DC666:. WHY were MALIK AND MARIK in the last chapter's OCC?**

**DC66- Yeah! .:glares:.**

**DC666- .:starts babbling excuses:. DC66 was supposed to write that!**

**DC66- Yeah, but Malik and Marik were there already .:pouts:.**

**DC666- But you said that you'd write in for Ryou and Bakura!**

**DC66- --; If the chapter's already ended then there's no place for extra OCCs .:thwaps:.**

**Ryou- .:sniff:. Please don't fight?**

**Bakura- .:throws DC66 and DC666 into a giant pit:. .:mutter mumble:. Make my host cry…bastards…**

**Sandwich Guy from What Really Happened After and During FFX2 who was also known as the Mouldy Turkey Sandwich I found In The Bottom Of My Brother's School Bag who was also known as TMTSIFITBOMBSBG- On with the fic!**

(**_Joey_**)

Seth and Seto sat so close together that you'd think they're joined at the head! They poured over an original copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'.

"So, it's been narrowed down to vampires and werewolves…lovely." Yami sighed. This was not going well, for him at least.

"Yeah, well, either way…we need to rub garlic on that…thing…" Rebecca shuddered as she pointed at his neck. "You, know…just to be safe. Vampires need a repeat attack for it to be final…" Seto cut her off.

"Teá is a vampire." Everyone stopped. "Consider it…she was in human form, the next full moon is two weeks away, she had no reflection in the mirror, she was pale, the fangs, where she chose to bite him, how she jumped out of the window and landed on her feet…it all makes sense now!" Yugi fainted.

Everyone gawped. It made sense…the whore is a vampire, nes-meratu, one of the Un-Dead. She was now the spawn of a leech and a cannibal. She could now change into other…things, animals like the wolf and bat. But what caused her to become one? She had no marks, no signs…

"How come she's a vampire when she showed no symptoms, there was no way that she could have become a vampire without another vampire biting her…" I pointed out.

"Not unless there's Shadow Magic involved." Bakura growled.

"Ah, yes. I remember that time…" Yami sighed. Everyone blinked.

"Care to explain?" Noah asked. Yami blushed.

"Dracula was a true story…well, Bram Stoker's one was…" Malik helped get the story moving…

(**_DC666 #Just adding myself in here because this one doesn't have a real narrator#_**)

"It all started when a sorceress lost her love. She summoned her Shadow Powers and somehow managed to bring him back from the dead." Yami officially began the story.

"His name was not 'Count Vladimir Dracula' it was none other than Osiris. Isis was powerful enough to track down his body and bring him back to life, Seth defeated him once again by cutting him up and spreading his body parts around Egypt. Isis knew the strength of her magic, she hunted down the pieces and arranged them to bring him back to life. Before Seth had a chance to find out, Isis had conceived a child, Horus, and had sent Osiris away. He travelled to Transylvania and built the castle by himself. There he lived for a long while, alone. Until, Dr. Van Helsing discovered him…" Bakura grinned. Seth blushed.

"Dr. Van Helsing was a pawn. I had inhabited the Millennium Rod for a good three millennia before he picked me up in a shop in Amsterdam. When I realised that he knew the whereabouts of my dear 'friend' I told him what I knew in exchange for my revenge by destroying him and his race, therefore, saving mankind." Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, rewind. We all know that you and the Pharaoh were cousins. We also know that Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys were the children of Nut and Geb, meaning that they were all brother and sister. Nut and Geb were the spawn of Shu and Tefnut. They, in turn, were the children of Atum, the self-created deity. Care to explain?" Seto raised an eyebrow at his and Yugi's yamis.

"Um…the writers of the show haven't researched enough?" Seth tried. Yami grinned behind him.

"Hey, according to legends, you blinded Horus, who in turn, castrated you…" He sniggered. "…No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend in a few millennia!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Fucking Ra! This authoress has done her homework and there's no way out of it…alright, you know how Horus' eye was restored with the divine spit of Thoth? Same deal…still, it doesn't explain why you haven't had one in a while… " Seth blushed. Atum raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gay with my hikari. So, Thoth restored your 'glory' for you? Dude…" He grinned. Dirty thoughts were brewing in his evil little mind…and overly large hair…

"No! He did not give me a strap on! I know the way your mind works, Pharaoh." Seth glared at said porcupine. Said porcupine then glared at not said authoress.

"Prove it!" Ishizu screamed out from behind a bookshelf. Everyone giggled then gasped as Seth did as asked…to prove that he actually had…one…he dropped his pants! There it was, staring at them.

Girls blushed and giggled, guys laughed and claimed that they were bigger than him. And so it began, the pants went down and the… .:giggles:. …yeah, well…you know…came out!

"So basically you pulled down your pants and let some ibis-headed freak spit on your crotch?" Mai giggled.

"Yeah, that was the deal. He spat on me, therefore, replenishing me and I return I had to do a century of public service for Ra." Seth explained.

"He spat on you? Don't you mean he gave you a blow job?" Serenity crudely suggested. Everyone blinked, they had never heard such filth come out of her mouth! Maybe she _was_ related to Joey after all…

(**_Duke_**)

"I am bigger than you all!" Yugi screamed when he awoke. Seto looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't bigger than them…he was the shortest of them all! Yugi then proceeded to join in the competition and dropped his already dangerously-low pants so they were resting around his ankles, much to the delight of his yami…

Everyone gasped…for someone so small, he had a huge…amount of self-esteem! (**A/N- Heh, fooled ya, you thought I was gonna say something dirty! I think he may be related to Seto Kaiba…yeah, I went to say ego but…that's sort of slang for, heh…**) I guess it matches his hair! Although, it was funny to see a midget drop his pants!

Rebecca suddenly grabbed Atum by the head, removed his bandage and started rubbing garlic butter on his neck! "Sorry, it's the closest I could find to actual garlic. Seto, your kitchen is huge!" She blushed.

"Try it at midnight, when you're looking for painkillers!" Noah grinned as he buckled his pants up, embarrassed that he had lowered himself to the level of the others.

The rest of us followed suit. It was getting cold…someone had turned the air-conditioning on, very high…

We decided that we needed a break, it was lunchtime and we were all starved! We sat down and gorged until we all thought we were gonna puke…except for Seto, he looked at the food and almost hurled.

Luckily the phone rang before Mokuba and Noah had a chance to strap him to a chair and force feed him…

(**_Noah_**)

When Seto left to answer it I went and tapped the phone line from my room. Mokuba came with me, what we heard shocked us…

'_Kaiba-boy, the card worked?'_

'_Yes, Pegasus, it worked. It also worked on Teá.'_

'_I meant to tell you something…'_

'_What, that Teá would go mental, try to kill Malik, Marik and Atum, resist a Shadow Attack, bite Atum's neck, jump out of a second storey window to keep running when she hit the ground and leave us with no choice but to rub garlic butter on the Pharaoh's wound?'_

'_Uh…no…actually, I wanted to know if you knew what kind of _thing_ she is?'_

'_She's a vampire. Why?'_

'_Cecilia is too…and I have a feeling you may become one…'_

'_FUCK!'_

'_Now, now, Kaiba-boy, no need for obscenities.'_

'_Fuck, the niceties, Pegasus! This is fucking serious! I could hurt people! Fuck, fuck, fuck…'_

'_Calm down.'_

'_Calm down? How can I calm down when I could turn vicious and kill all my friends in a few seconds?'_

'_All they have to do is to kill you…I see your point.'_

'_I know how they have to kill me too…stake me through the heart, cut off my head, shove my mouth full of garlic, put a crucifix over my heart, place me upside down in my coffin, seal it with the Host and dump it in a river! I've done my research. Or they could save themselves the hassle and just stake me and cremate me. Great…just fucking great…'_

'_Don't worry, I'm one too…'_

The line went dead. Seto, Teá, Cecilia and Pegasus. What next? Or more accurate, who's next? We had to tell the others. And what about Atum…

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, BATMAN! I mean, YU-GI-OH!**

**I have NOTHING to say at the moment. I wanna do a Random Moment but the one I wanna do is gonna be in the story…SCREW THIS! I'll do it anyway!**

**DC666's Version Of A Random Moment…(that will tie into the plot line)**

Bakura, Malik, Seth and Atum looked extremely bored. Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Seto suggested they take a shower…mainly because they stank…

After finding out that four people do not fit in a single shower at once, not even at the Kaiba Mansion, they decided to take a bath.

Seth got the rubber ducky, Bakura adjusted the water temperature (they like their baths _hot_), Atum found the Bubble Bath and Malik…he brought the Shadow Powers…

Now, our dear Bakura has a slight phobia of ducks and duck-like animals/shadows/toys. Malik decided that this was a fine time to purge the dear fellow of his fear. So (like in the first few Random Moments from 'Family Fun') he used his Shadow Power of Mind Control on the rubber ducky, causing it to enlarge and flood the bath.

The Ra-damned thing then went to eat Bakura and almost crushed his head as he was lifted out of the bath, covered in bubbles. Malik laughed as his friend screamed in terror.

Suddenly the ducky turned…(authoress looks at colour wheel to find out what the opposite colour to yellow is)…purple and back to its original yellow. It let go of Bakura, whom then proceeded to run out screaming, still in the nude, no towel or nothing!

"You spoil everything, Pharaoh!" Malik growled.

"If the duck had have eaten him…damn…next time I'm staying out of things…" Atum climbed out of the bath and calmly walked out of the room after Bakura, not even bothering with a towel. He grabbed the Tomb Robber by the hair and dragged him back into the bathroom to continue being eaten by the ducky.

Everyone else looked on in wonder…Bakura…Atum…naked…GIANT RUBBER DUCKY! .:Static sound:. .:"Quack!":.

**Now to DC66 for I fear the worst… .:Rubber ducky enters:. .:DC666 screams:. GIANT RUBBER DUCKIES! .:Cries:.**.

DC66- .:sighs:. See what a baka hikari I have? .:scowls:.

Ryou- Why is she your hikari? .:tilts head to side:.

DC66- .:mutter mumble:. We're exact opposites- when she's calm, I'm hyper, when I'm adventurous, she's a chicken wuss, when I'm smart, she's dumb (which is all the time). Plus I'm always telling her to do stuff, like pour a can of soft drink over stupid cow's locker. She wouldn't do it so I did. Then there comes the fact that I'm protective of all my friends. Her conclusion? I'm the yami, she's the hikari.

Bakura- .:glares:. I can cause more mayhem than you!

DC66- --; I'm real, you're fake. Any questions?

Bakura- .:scowls:.

Ryou- .:warningly:. Bakura…

DC66- Yes, Baku-Baku-chan, listen to your .:evil laugh:. Light! MWAHAHAHA!

Yo, by the way. You people haven't told me what you want from me (DC66). Random moments, Random smut, random poems or random torturing of YGO characters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?- Chapter 4- Garlic Flavoured Vampire .:Snort:. Egos!**_

**An apology to all Teá haters, I was planning to stake her this chapter but I wanted to focus on Seto and Yami (Chapter 5, CHAPTER 5!). An apology to Malik and Marik, your scene is not in here but you get to drop your pants! So basically I'm apologising to everyone, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I wrote 'So This Is Goodbye?'! I'm sorry I didn't make 'Cross Dressing, Alcoholic, Special K Bars! (Yeah, It's The Best I Could Come Up With!)' just one big orgy! I'm sorry I insulted my editor causing her to injure my leg. I'm sorry I'm too much of a wuss to ask guys out! I'm sorry I'm a book-worm who'd rather stay at home writing Yaoi fics than going out to wild raging parties where everyone gets boozed! I'm sorry I went out with the same guy around twenty odd times! (Why the hell did I do that?) But, I'm _not_ sorry that I'm still a…I was going to say something but I don't think I will…**

**DISCLAIMER- Nope, I don't own it and I never will…unless DC66 will share?**

**WARNING- Nakedness! Vampires! Egyptian history! Blondes thinking! Normal crap, basically… .:turns to DC66:. Yes, yami, I _do_ think! And before you have a heart attack, I'm going to lie down!**

**DC66- .:shrugs:. I don't think she's yet figured out that I've replaced her bed with cockroaches .:hears scream:. Oh, well, that changes everything then**

**SUMMARY- Finding out that peeps are vamps. In the mean time…nudity! .:happy squeal as she runs off to watch Marik/Bakura porn:.**

**DC66- .:has it live in front of her:. .:snorts:. Idiot**

**Please review. Pwease? Aftew you finis weeding? .:chibi eyes:.**

(**_Joey_**)

Seth and Seto sat so close together that you'd think they're joined at the head! They poured over an original copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'.

"So, it's been narrowed down to vampires and werewolves…lovely." Yami sighed. This was not going well, for him at least.

"Yeah, well, either way…we need to rub garlic on that…thing…" Rebecca shuddered as she pointed at his neck. "You, know…just to be safe. Vampires need a repeat attack for it to be final…" Seto cut her off.

"Teá's a vampire!" Everyone stopped. "Consider it…she was in human form, the next full moon is two weeks away, she had no reflection in the mirror, she was pale, the fangs, where she chose to bite him, how she jumped out of the window and landed on her feet…it all makes sense now!" Yugi fainted.

Everyone gawped. It made sense…the whore is a vampire, nes-meratu, one of the Un-Dead. She was now the spawn of a leech and a cannibal. She could now change into other…things, animals like the wolf and bat. But what caused her to become one? She had no marks, no signs…

"How come she's a vampire when she showed no symptoms, she ran straight into sunlight and there was no way that she could have become a vampire without another vampire biting her…" I pointed out.

"Not unless there's Shadow Magic involved." Bakura growled.

"Ah, yes. I remember that time…" Yami sighed. Everyone blinked.

"Care to explain?" Noah asked. Yami blushed.

"Dracula was a true story…well, Bram Stoker's one was…" Malik helped get the story moving…

(**_DC666 #Just adding myself in here because this one doesn't have a real narrator#_**)

"It all started when a sorceress lost her love. She summoned her Shadow Powers and somehow managed to bring him back from the dead." Yami officially began the story.

"His name was not 'Count Vladimir Dracula' it was none other than Osiris. Isis was powerful enough to track down his body and bring him back to life, Seth defeated him once again by cutting him up and spreading his body parts around Egypt. Isis knew the strength of her magic, she hunted down the pieces and arranged them to bring him back to life. Before Seth had a chance to find out, Isis had conceived a child, Horus, and had sent Osiris away. He travelled to Transylvania and built the castle by himself. There he lived for a long while, alone. Until, Dr. Van Helsing discovered him…" Bakura grinned. Seth blushed.

"Dr. Van Helsing was a pawn. I had inhabited the Millennium Rod for a good three millennia before he picked me up in a shop in Amsterdam. When I realised that he knew the whereabouts of my dear 'friend' I told him what I knew in exchange for my revenge by destroying him and his race, therefore, saving mankind." Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, rewind. We all know that you and the Pharaoh were cousins. We also know that Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys were the children of Nut and Geb, meaning that they were all brother and sister. Nut and Geb were the spawn of Shu and Tefnut. They, in turn, were the children of Atum, the self created deity. Care to explain?" Seto raised an eyebrow at his and Yugi's yamis.

"Um…the writers of the show haven't researched enough?" Seth tried. Yami grinned behind him.

"Hey, according to legends, you blinded Horus, who in turn, castrated you…" He sniggered. "…No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend in a few millennia!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Fucking Ra! This authoress has done her homework and there's no way out of it…alright, you know how Horus' eye was restored with the divine spit of Thoth? Same deal…still, it doesn't explain why you haven't had one in a while… " Seth blushed. Atum raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm_ _gay_ _with_ _my_ _hikari…_So, Thoth restored your 'glory' for you? Dude…" He grinned. Dirty thoughts were brewing in his evil little mind…and overly large hair…

"No! He did not give me a strap on! I know the way your mind works, Pharaoh." Seth glared at said porcupine. Said porcupine then glared at not said authoress.

"Prove it!" Ishizu screamed out from behind a bookshelf. Everyone giggled then gasped as Seth did as asked…to prove that he actually had…one…he dropped his pants! There it was, staring at them.

Girls blushed and giggled, guys laughed and claimed that they were bigger than him. And so it began, the pants went down and the… .:giggles:. …yeah, well…you know…came out!

"So basically you pulled down your pants and let some ibis-headed freak spit on your crotch?" Mai giggled.

"Yeah, that was the deal. He spat on me, therefore, replenishing me and in return I had to do a century of public service for Ra." Seth explained.

"He spat on you? Don't you mean he gave you a blow job?" Serenity crudely suggested. Everyone blinked, they had never heard such filth come out of her mouth! Maybe she _was_ related to Joey after all…

(**_Duke_**)

"I am bigger than you all!" Yugi screamed when he awoke. Seto looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't bigger than them…he was the shortest of them all! Yugi then proceeded to join in the competition and dropped his already dangerously-low pants so they were resting around his ankles, much to the delight of his yami…

Everyone gasped…for someone so small, he had a huge…amount of self-esteem! (**A/N- Heh, fooled ya, you thought I was gonna say something dirty! I think he may be related to Seto Kaiba…yeah, I went to say ego but…that's sort of slang for, heh…**) I guess it matches his hair! Although, it was funny to see a midget drop his pants!

Rebecca suddenly grabbed Atum by the head, removed his bandage and started rubbing garlic butter on his neck! "Sorry, it's the closest I could find to actual garlic. Seto, your kitchen is huge!" She blushed.

"Try it at midnight, when you're looking for painkillers!" Noah grinned as he buckled his pants up, embarrassed that he had lowered himself to the level of the others.

The rest of us followed suit. It was getting cold…someone had turned the air-conditioning on, very high… .:cough:. …_Rebecca Hawkins_… .:cough:.

We decided that we needed a break, it was lunchtime and we were all starved! We sat down and gorged until we all thought we were gonna puke…except for Seto, he looked at the food and almost hurled.

Luckily the phone rang before Mokuba and Noah had a chance to strap him to a chair and force feed him…

(**_Noah_**)

When Seto left to answer it I went and tapped the phone line from my room. Mokuba came with me, what we heard shocked us…

'_Kaiba-boy, the card worked?'_

'_Yes, Pegasus, it worked. It also worked on Teá.'_

'_I meant to tell you something…'_

'_What, that Teá would go mental, try to kill Malik, Marik and Atum, resist a Shadow Attack, bite Atum's neck, jump out of a second storey window to keep running when she hit the ground and leave us with no choice but to rub garlic butter on the Pharaoh's wound?'_

'_Uh…no…actually, I wanted to know if you knew what kind of _thing_ she is?'_

'_She's a vampire. Why?'_

'_Cecilia is too…and I have a feeling you may become one…'_

'_FUCK!'_

'_Now, now, Kaiba-boy, no need for obscenities.'_

'_Fuck, the niceties, Pegasus! This is fucking serious! I could hurt people! Fuck, fuck, fuck…'_

'_Calm down.'_

'_Calm down? How can I calm down when I could turn vicious and kill all my friends in a few seconds?'_

'_All they have to do is to kill you…I see your point.'_

'_I know how they have to kill me too…stake me through the heart, cut off my head, shove my mouth full of garlic, put a crucifix over my heart, place me upside down in my coffin, seal it with the Host and dump it in a river! I've done my research. Or they could save themselves the hassle and just stake me and cremate me. Great…just fucking great…'_

'_Don't worry, I'm one too…'_

The line went dead. Seto, Teá, Cecilia and Pegasus. What next? Or more accurate, who's next? We had to tell the others. And what about Atum…

**Nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga, BATMAN! I mean, YU-GI-OH!**

**I have NOTHING to say at the moment. I wanna do a Random Moment but the one I wanna do is gonna be in the story…SCREW THIS! I'll do it anyway! **

**DC666's Version Of A Random Moment…(that will tie into the plot line)**

Bakura, Malik, Seth and Atum looked extremely bored. Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Seto suggested they take a shower…mainly because they stank…

After finding out that four people do not fit in a single shower at once, not even at the Kaiba Mansion, they decided to take a bath.

Seth got the rubber ducky, Bakura adjusted the water temperature (they like their baths _hot_), Atum found the Bubble Bath and Malik…he brought the Shadow Powers…

Now, our dear Bakura has a slight phobia of ducks and duck-like animals/shadows/toys. Malik decided that this was a fine time to purge the dear fellow of his fear. So (like in the first few Random Moments from 'Family Fun') he used his Shadow Power of Mind Control on the rubber ducky, causing it to enlarge and flood the bath.

The Ra-damned thing then went to eat Bakura and almost crushed his head as he was lifted out of the bath, covered in bubbles. Malik laughed as his friend screamed in terror.

Suddenly the ducky turned…(authoress looks at colour wheel to find out what the opposite colour to yellow is)…purple and back to its original yellow. It let go of Bakura, whom then proceeded to run out screaming, still in the nude, no towel or nothing!

"You spoil everything, Pharaoh!" Malik growled.

"If the duck had have eaten him…damn…next time I'm staying out of things…" Atum climbed out of the bath and calmly walked out of the room after Bakura, not even bothering with a towel. He grabbed the Tomb Robber by the hair and dragged him back into the bathroom to continue being eaten by the ducky.

Everyone else looked on in wonder…Bakura…Atum…naked…GIANT RUBBER DUCKY! .:Static sound:. .:"Quack!":.

**Note how I mentioned Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. You now know the inspiration for this fic!**

**Also thanks to IcySapphire15 and daughterofanubis, you guys rule! Thank you! I tried to make you both happy, which was kinda hard so I put off killing her for…just over four chapters, (she dies early on in the chapter for you Icy!) I don't care if people don't like it, I'm happy. **

**And, Icy, I feel for Fuschichu, Elle (DC66) is my yami, mother, editor, friend, potential voodoo doll…anyway, which one of you is the yami? I also have a semi-hikari, she's in my grade at school.**

**Daughterofanubis, uh, I don't really know if he's outta the loop or anything so if he seems that way, sorry. I didn't mean to do that to him. Also, one of my friends is disturbed by the comment in your first review, 'I will love you forever!', I sort of agree with the guy so can you refrain from the loving for a while? I'm still coming to terms with my 'being single, desperate and very angry' status. ö.ö**

**.:Listens:. .:Sniffs the air:. .:Anxious tone:. …Now to DC66 for I fear the worst… .:Rubber ducky enters:. .:DC666 screams:. GIANT RUBBER DUCKIES! .:Cries:.**

DC66- .:shoves DC666 into a shoe box and throws it off a cliff:. You lot voted for Random Smut, right? Well, I forgot to ask you for the couplings you wanted so I'm just gonna throw in this RyouxYugi piece that's gonna go in Family Fun for Everyone.

WARNING! This part is rated M, just to be safe. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE NOT-SO-GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES! Now, with that typed, _'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?' _Lol, gomen-nasaii minna-san. I'm not a .:wrinkles nose:. slut, unlike some people .:looks at the sluts in her grade pointedly:.

Ryou shut the door to Yugi's room with a soft 'click'. With skills passed on to him from his darker half, the white-haired teen silently made his way to his sleeping lover.

"Yugi-koi, wake up." He whispered into the mini duellist's ear, his warm breath tickling the smaller male's ear. When Yugi made no move to acknowledge him, Ryou slid out his tongue and began to massage Yugi's collarbone with it.

"M-mm, Ryou?" The tri-haired teen murmured sleepily, barely holding back a pleasured whimper.

"Hai, Koibito?" Ryou stopped licking the pale flesh before him and began placing chaste kisses along Yugi's face and neck. This time Yugi could not stop the pleasured mewls escaping from his lips. Ryou, however, could, and proved this by placing his lips against the smaller's in a graceful yet dominating kiss. Soft pink hands found their way up Ryou's grey nightshirt, and as the white-haired reincarnation pried open his lovers lips to taste the sweet insides of his mouth, Yugi ran a hand gently over his nipples. Moaning into the kiss, Ryou straddled the young light and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"You wanted to ask me something." He whispered huskily, his mouth millimetres away from Yugi's. Yugi looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with lust and desire shining in their normally innocent depths.

"Iie." He whispered back, pulling Ryou's head down so that their lips could meet once more. Yugi thrust his tongue into his koi's mouth, revelling in the moan of pleasure. Suddenly, he was made aware of his now too-tight pants. Groaning in unbridled ecstasy, Yugi thrust his hips up and began to rock them against Ryou's, making the older painfully aware of his arousal.

"Love you." Ryou panted, suckling on Yugi's neck. Yugi mewled softly and once again thrust his hips up to Ryou's.

"Stop teasing." He gasped out. Ryou smirked at him, licking his lips at the picture of the flushed Game King beneath him.

"Oh, that's not teasing love, this is." And with that, he got up and left the room, leaving behind a stunned and aroused Yuugiou.

END M-RATED STUFF!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?- Chapter 5- More To Come…**_

**Welcome back to my yami, friends (what are they?), allies, fellow Teá haters, loyal reviewers and psychotic fan-girl comrades! I introduce to you the fifth chapter of Do You Believe In Monsters, the newest instalment of my quest to kill Teá! (Along with some other non-essential characters…)**

**DC66- This chapter's shorter than normal...**

**WARNING- You should know the drill by now, Yaoi, Teá killing, arson…crap basically…**

**Mariku- .:giggles:. She wrote crap!**

**DISCLAIMER- If I did, I'd have to be hallucinating…or in a straightjacket…**

**Malik- Or both**

**SUMMARY- I don't know…I haven't read it yet…**

**To those of you who like Family Fun- I am allowing _my_ psychotic yami (AKA- Elle, DC66, my editor, etc…) to write chapter 12. Let me put it this way: fluff scenes. .:Shudders:. Give me hard core Malik on Marik or Marik on Bakura porno any day! Y.Y #.# (Damn evil yamis with giant poles made specifically for knocking out psychotic authoresses!)**

**DC66- .:blink blink:. Who the hell ever said my 'fluff' scenes aren't going to make you up the rating?**

(**_Mystery_** **_person…let's say it's Bakura using the Millennium Eye…_**)

A tall man crept through the shadow of night, his cloak-like-jacket flowing behind him. He knew what he was searching for, even if it didn't. He even knew where to find it…

A frail feminine figure bent over the body of its victim. Her paranormally evil smile illuminated the body, a male, late teen, extremely feminine…

A third person snuck around town at this late hour, in his hand he clutched a wooden stake, actually, it was a baseball bat that he had sharpened into a point. As crude as the weapon was, it still did the job…

Across the city, a number of people lay, curled up in their temporary beds in the Kaiba Mansion, oblivious to what was going on in the city right under their noses…

Half-way across the world, people went about their daily business, not knowing that the darkness was once again here. That it was once again destroying the world, taking advantage of the lack of faith in God, or any god, for that matter. And this was to be their downfall…

(**_Teá_**)

I awoke in the park, just before sunrise. A lifeless body lay beside me, but I took no interest. I had to get home before the sun came up.

I slunk through the trees, making my way to the alley, racing against the clock to get home. Just as I got to the front step, I felt a burning sensation on my legs, I fumbled for my key and raced inside. I bent down to examine my legs, there was a large blistering patch on each leg, I hated sunlight…

This demon inside of me made me feel guilty, I had perhaps killed someone…or worse, turned them into one of me…I swear I had seen that body, that same body, in that same place in the park, yesterday. I swear.

It was so strange, this was the third time that I'd managed to get caught out in sunlight. And how it burned, I have never felt such pain! It is how I imagine childbirth must feel like…not that I'd know first hand…

(**_Duke_**)

Damn it! I woke up in the park again! Oh, how the sunlight burned, it was like what having your balls cut off with a rusty and blunt hacksaw must feel like…I've read too many books…

My neck had two bleeding welts in it, fang marks. I groaned, it was time to go back to Kaiba's and face Tristan's wrath. You think women are bad? Try a gay guy, who's worried sick about his lover, oh, and has PMS…do guys even get PMS…?

(**_Yami_**)

Since the Rubber Ducky incident nothing much had happened. That is, until Duke walked into the dining room at seven-thirty in the morning a few days later, he was covered in large red blisters and burns. He limped in, looking dejected and sore. Seto frowned at him.

"So, how was your night of hunting?" He asked.

"I fell asleep in the park again. Someone get the garlic paste and a crucifix, please." Duke stretched and went to sit down. "YOW! I think I'm gonna have to have another ice bath…who's got the holy water?"

As he walked out of the room I subconsciously rubbed my neck. This was the second day in a row he had come back from Teá 'hunting' late and wounded.

"He doesn't look so good." Malik pointed out, thickly. I frowned. This guy had once tried to take over the world? You gotta be kidding me? Right? Oh, yeah, now I remember, I kicked his butt!

"No duh? You don't say? _Idiot_." I muttered sarcastically. His other half glared at me. Malik suddenly turned around and asked the dumbest thing possible…

"Hey, just wondering. How did you get your crown on over your hair? I mean, when you were pharaoh."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer, _Keeper_. And so you know, I'm _still_ 'Pharaoh', okay?" I growled and gave him one of those evil 'if looks could kill you'd be dead five times already' looks.

Yugi looked up at me innocently. "Has anyone thought of going to Teá's apartment during the day to stake her?" I grinned, the boy was smart, you have to admit it…

(**_Seth_**)

Alright, so we broke into her apartment using her spare key that was hidden on the inside of a flowerpot. When we got inside, it was dark. I'm not talking 'close the blinds, it's too bright outside' dark, I'm talking 'Ra almighty, unnaturally spooky' dark. The weirdest part though was that when we entered the self-contained unit, the crucifixes we were carrying started glowing an eerie purple.

We found her asleep on her couch, curled up in the fetal position, looking perfectly harmless. Suddenly she woke up and started screeching about friendship and how friends aren't't supposed to sneak into people's homes uninvited. She was saying how nice it was to be visiting her though, how nice it was of us to be bringing her homework. Then, she hugged the Pharaoh!

Yami suddenly grabbed the stake off Joey and plunged it through the damned girl's heart. She screamed and disintegrated into dust. He sighed in relief and smiled at his work. "Alright, we're done here, let's go home." He grinned and walked out. Yugi dropped a crucifix on the pile of ash and followed suit of his yami.

When we got home, we decided to take a rest, there's a reason that vamps come out at night…

(**_Seto_**)

So the Pharaoh and I were the only ones not sleeping, big deal! Who gives? …as long as Joey doesn't find out…same goes for Yugi, he has a temper…

We sat in the shady courtyard, talking calmly for once, not ripping each others throats out. Talking about most things, our first duel, our first duel where I won (so I cheated, big whoop!), our first time dueling alongside each other as a team, our first friendly duel, our first 'rights to tease Joey's new hairdo' duel, our first 'I'm not Yugi!' duel, our first 'are you sure you didn't cheat, Kaiba?' duel, our first 'put your other half on the line' duel, our first 'I'm not wagering my Blue Eyes' and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon unless you wager your Egyptian Gods' duel, our first 'winner gets to shut Teá up' duel and the one we were having at the time, our first 'if I hurt someone, stake me' duel. Except, with this duel, no matter who wins we still both have to promise to stake each other…if needed…

After I won, legitimately I might add, but I won't, I don't know what came over me but I leant over and kissed Yami on the cheek. He blinked at me and smiled, only to kiss me back.

We started making out more heavily and before I knew it I was biting his neck, my fangs piercing the flesh and causing fresh warm blood to spill into my mouth, so sweet and coppery.

I felt a slight jerk in my own neck and realized that Yami was biting my neck also, his fangs sliding into my neck to fill his mouth with my blood which was spilling onto his lips.

We broke apart and began to kiss again, the passion was amazing! For a guy who wears leather, he is really sweet and knows how to make a guy feel special. But no one had to know, no one was to know…not Joey, not Yugi, not Ra, _no one_…

**Leather… .:forlorn sigh:. Only leather could make the worlds hottest guy look any hotter…oh! And a guitar! But there's something about leather… .:forlorn sigh:. .:faint:. Y.Y #.# (Yay! No evil yamis this time! .:canned applause:. So that's where that went…)**

**DC66- .:is too busy drooling over a nice MarikuxYami picture she found to really give a rat's ass:.**

**So you know, this is about as romantic as you're gonna get from me. Yaoi is nice but, as long as it isn't fluff… .:shudder:. .:mutter, mumble:. Damn yamis…namely MINE!**

**DC66- .:looks up from her picture and smiles sweetly:. .:turns bitch:. BDSM FORVER!**

**Now excuse me while I go to bed and weep about random crap, like the fact that I can't have a leather-clad Bakura, Marik, Seto or Mokuba…or a leather-clad any guy for that matter…**

**Bye-bye… .:walks off with razor blade:. Ouch, this is gonna hurtify…**

**DC66- .:blink:. .:swears:. If she even so much as nicks her nail with that thing, I'm gonna ban her from flirting for a week! Oh! And I also accidentally uploaded chapter four twice. But oh well, one was slightly different to the other, and no-one complained .:shrugs:.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?- Chapter 6- Disco Baby!**_

**Hey! Here again! More mayhem coming up! .**

**WARNINGS- Normal stuff and bad thoughts/images…**

**DISCLAIMER- Nanga, nanga, nanga, nanga BATMAN! (You're supposed to take that as a 'no'.)**

**SUMMARY- Lots of talk about clothing…oh, and Ishizu has a surprise for us…**

**COUPLE- Ishizu/Odeon.**

**DC66- …I took no part in the making of this chapter .:gives DC666 an odd look that's tied up with a pretty blue bow:.**

**NICKNAME- Ishizu: Isis.**

**MALIK/MARIK CONFUSION- Ok, this is DC66 typing this little part. I think what DC666 has for Malik and Marik is that Marik is the hikari and Malik is the yami…that's what I gathered anyway**

(**_Yugi_**)

"My yami has changed…" I sighed.

"Yeah, he's a lot happier lately…And since when does he wear orange or white or any other bright colour for that matter? The only colour he usually wears is black…or blue, damned school uniform…" Bakura frowned, crinkling his brow.

"They didn't have uniforms in Ancient Egypt." Malik grinned.

"Yeah, they didn't have you, either." Seth grinned, it was fun ridiculing someone for coming from a schizophrenic's mind. "Then again, it didn't have a lot of other people in this room. Too bad for Ancient Egypt. This century is a lot better. Hygiene is heaps better…"

"Amen! Sorry, I meant, Amon Ra! Or…Atum Ra?" Bakura looked at Yami Yugi suspiciously. '_Is he really the chosen one? Damn Pharaoh has all the fun…_'

'_Dear Bakura is uncomfortable with my position of power, what a petty fool…_' Atum gloated, adjusting his new jeans and white shirt. He looked damn good in colours.

"I heard that, Pharaoh! I am not petty, nor am I a fool." Bakura shouted angrily.

"Could have fooled us…" I giggled. Bakura glared then pouted. "Sorry, Kura-chan. I didn't mean to insult you, just…bring you down a notch. You know?" I used this opportunity to use the infamous 'Upset Puppy Eyes, Version 666'! "I wo't do it adain, I pwomise! I weally do, Batuwa!" What a sucker…

"Alwight-right! I forgib-forgive you. Just don't do the baby-talk thing adain-again!" Bakura frowned, concerned that the others may have heard his accidental use of baby-talk.

"Okay, and when I said 'My yami has changed…' I meant that he's changed outfits again! Look, he's wearing another one!" I yelled in frustration. Yami had changed his outfit once again!

"That looks better, Yami. Wear that one." Seto smiled warmly. Yami was wearing a red singlet-shirt and another pair of jeans with, dare I say it, runners (**A/N- sneakers**)!

Yami nodded and walked out briefly. When he returned, he carried a large grin on his face. I frowned, him and Seto were up to something. But what was it? I had to know…

(**_Yami_**)

Alright, so they were suspicious, big deal. They had no clue of what was in store for them. The disco was going to rock. They were gonna love it! Seto had set up the disco ball in the main conference room (imagine having a conference room in your own house, you could go to your nine o'clock in your pyjamas and after it's finished you can climb back into bed!) and there was a DJ and ribbons and streamers and balloons and…the works! They were gonna freak!

At six, after dinner, Seto and I blindfolded everyone and led them into the conference room. Everyone was told to remove their blindfold and look around. Yugi squealed then ran off to get changed. Joey grinned and nodded. Mokuba smirked and started playing with a balloon. Noah frowned, there was no visible internet accessibility anywhere (good job, Seto)! Mai looked around and down at herself wearing trackies and a black t-shirt and ran off to get changed. Serenity smiled mysteriously and wandered off as if in a daydream. Ishizu frowned, she couldn't dance in her condition! Odeon grinned, if he had hair this would be the perfect time to let it down! Marik started dancing before the music started. Malik raised an eyebrow, shrugged and joined in with his hikari. Ryou let out a high-pitched chibi squeal and ran to the lollies and drinks table. Bakura grinned evilly and ran for the fairy floss. Seth pulled a guitar from…somewhere…and started playing off key. Rebecca nearly ripped her teddy's head off. Tristan frowned as Malik came over to him and started singing 'Funky Town' with edited lyrics…"Don't you take me to the monkey's house!"…etc. Duke dropped his dice and ran for the alcohol bottles on the wall behind the bar (painted on, mind you).

When Serenity returned, she was wearing a pink flowery dress. Mai was wearing her normal mini skirt and tube-top. Yugi was in board shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Ishizu was wearing black, glittery pants and a high riding, black top that revealed a slightly swollen bump that was her stomach…

(**_Odeon_**)

Ishizu…was _pregnant_! That's why she'd been avoiding me…I was gonna be a daddy! YAY! PARTY! DRINKS ARE ON ME! Malik and Marik looked at me blankly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Marik cried. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Ew, you and Odeon! EW!" Malik screamed and ran from the room, tearing his hair out. "EEEEEEWW!"

Everyone gaped. I could relate, why hadn't she told me? I was the father, I hope…

"Told ya so, Mai. I should have stuck with the brown dress that Malik got for me for Ra's birthday. You couldn't notice it so much in that dress…" Isis mumbled.

Mai frowned. "If you ask me, it was _more_ noticeable. Anyway, you have nothing to be ashamed of, pregnancy and childbirth are as natural as breathing. Although, I never want to go through it."

"Wait, you're how far? Who's the father? And…congratulations." Yami tilted his head slightly at us.

"I'm in the second trimester, roughly 20 weeks. Odeon's the dad. And thanks." Isis smiled.

"You're halfway through the pregnancy and didn't tell me, why?" I asked, finally getting to speak up.

"I thought that you'd overreact…I'm sorry. You don't mind do you, Odeon?"

"Of course not. I love you, why would I mind? I'm buying the drinks!" I smiled. Then the party really started! …after Marik calmed Malik down, of course.

But now we were in more danger, Teá may not have been the only one of her kind. We were all in danger…

(**_Diary_** **_Entries_**)

Marik- Alright, my big sister is pregnant with my adopted brother's child. Apart from 'ew' I don't think that there's much else to say… .:Smiles:.

Malik- EEEEWWW! .:Starts crying:. Yucky images! Get the yucky images out of my head!

Odeon- Oh…my…Ra… YAY! .:Runs around like crazed soccer fan:.

Ishizu- Well, that went better than expected…wait till he finds out that it's a boy! .:Starts cooing to her stomach:. Yes you are, yes you are. .:Giggle:.

Bakura- Good for them. They figured out how to reproduce…now if only Ryou and I could… .:Scratches his head like he's thinking about something serious, although we know that he's just trying to think of a way to get Ryou in the sack again:.

Ryou- Bakura better not be thinking about what I think he's thinking about… .:Shudders:. Ten times a day is way too much for my body to handle.

Yami- Ew and cool. Ew because it's Odeon and Isis. Cool because there's gonna be a baby. .:Grins:.

Yugi- I like babies. They're cute. And you get to spoil them! .:Holds up armfuls of toys and clothes:. See?

Seth- A baby? Yeah, I think I can handle one of those…I think. Meh, if I can't I'll send it to the Shadow Realm to rot for all of eternity. .:Holds up Millennium Rod menacingly:.

Seto- Oh, god, no! Save me! .:Cowers in corner sobbing, recalling baby Mokuba:.

Mokuba- I don't know what Seto's problem is. I think that the kid's gonna be a cutie. Look at who it has as family. .:Holds up a picture of the Ishtars as kids:. See? Weren't they cute?

Noah- .:Brings forth laptop:. Can I assimilate it?

Serenity- Aw, if it's a girl, I'm gonna teach her about make-up and dresses and fashion and stuff. If it's a boy…I'll still teach him all that stuff! .:Grins and twirls her hair:.

Joey- I like kids. I can show Isis how to change it's nappy if it's a girl…I've never had to change a boy's nappy…she has though so she already knows. .:Holds up a teddy:. D'ya like it?

Mai- I must teach Ishizu about maternity wear. Belly baring outfits are all the rage. .:Looks down:. I'd look good as a mum, I think.

Rebecca- I can teach it how to duel! .:Holds up Teddy:. Can't I, Teddy?

Tristan- I don't want it knowing about the monkey thing… .:Shudders:. Please don't tell it about the monkey thing! I beg of you!

Duke- I'll give it it's first pair of fluffy dice to stick in it's window… .:Holds up dice:. Can't give it these small ones now can I? Poor thing would choke on them.

**How cute was that chapter? Honestly, how many of you think that Ishizu and Mai would make great mums? I do!**

**I'd say more but I gotta go. Later, and don't forget to review!**

**DC66- …wow, she completely and utterly ignored the plot in this chapter**

**Now, RANDOM SMUT TIME!**

**Due to no-one other than Chika's friend from school telling me what couple they want, I'm going to be putting together a orgy! …Ok, fine, it's not an orgy because I still can't write lemons all that good.. So, you know what? TELL ME WHAT COUPLES YOU WANT, RA DAMN IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Do You Believe In Monsters?- Chapter 7- Remove The Mask.**_

**Yes, I understand that I have ignored the plot for the last…six chapters…but this is me, I don't know the meaning of the word 'plot'. I'm sorry, I've had a mental blank. Mental road block…hey! I didn't know that road blocks could be mental…then again, this is DC666- I don't know anything!**

**DC66- Damn right**

**I sort of got back to the plot with this one, I know, it took a while. Sorry about the gap between updates, I really am… .:Shifty eyes:. …_not_.**

**You are going to hear from my friend from school (yes, it turns out I _do_ have friends!) Be nice to him ok? He has a slightly fragile and warped mind. This is one of my friends we're talking about, they're all nuts! All of them! Every single one! …Even my crush is slightly twisted…**

**DC66- Which one? Brad or Brendan?**

**DISCLAIMER- Does Satan rule over Wonderland? I didn't think so! Oh, wait, he does! I no own though! You can't prove anything!**

**WARNING- I hate you all and you are all going to die slowly and painfully…oops, I thought this was my AA meeting…**

**NEW COUPLE- Serenity/Seth…dey were wonewy… .:Cute chibi face:. Oo forgib me? Wight?**

**DC66- Nwo I dwon't forgib oo…Holy mother of .:beep:.**

**SUMMARY- Pegasus has his birthday and a party to match!**

(**_Rebecca_**)

RECAP! So far…in the last week or month or whatever…

Mokuba turned sixteen. Seto developed a heart disease. Cecilia Pegasus was brought back from the dead. Yami almost killed Teá. Teá almost killed Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi. We discovered that she's a vampire. Learned a little more than we bargained for about Ancient Egypt! .:Shifty eyes:. A Giant Rubber Ducky tried to eat Bakura. We killed Teá (thank you Yugi! Wait…Yugi figured out where she was, but Yami actually staked her…) finally. We realised how idiotic Malik is. We learned what the Pharaoh looks like in colours. We had a disco. And…we found out that Ishizu is pregnant with Odeon's baby! Plus we shared our diary entries.

Okay, now that that's over, let's continue with the adventure! .

(**_Yami_**)

"What the hell is this? And why are there so many of them?" Seth held up a very large pile of envelopes. He handed one to each couple.

"It's an invite…wow! Look how old he is!" Bec giggled.

"Pegasus is 37? I thought he was at least 50!" I exclaimed.

"Yami? You're over 5000 years old, you don't look a day over twenty." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Too much info." Serenity frowned at her invite.

"I'm eighteen! I think…"

"Wow! You think? This must be a whole new experience for you! Try not to hurt yourself too much, I want to be able to cause you some pain…" Bakura smiled evilly.

"Touch Yugi and I'll kill you! Go rape your own hikari!" I snarled and held Yugi's shoulders.

"I already did today, Pharaoh, but since you insist…RYOU! BEDROOM, NOW!" With that, Bakura ran off cackling like the maniac he is, dragging Ryou behind him.

"Now that was too much info…" Seth shuddered and hugged Serenity's shoulders. "But it gave me an idea…" He started whispering into her ear. She giggled.

"But you're 4000 and a hell of a lot years older than me, we can't do that!" He whispered something else. "NO! I'm not going to do that!" Serenity blushed.

"What are you saying to corrupt my sister's mind?" Jou snarled. Seth held his hands up as if to say 'I surrender' and smiled at Jou.

"Why would I want to corrupt her mind? She's just like her brother…and your mind is pretty bad as it is…I mean, what do you see in my hikari?" Seth frowned. "Actually, don't tell me…I don't want to know."

"Give me an x-ray machine and I'll show you what he sees in him!" I cracked.

"I don't get that…was that supposed to be a joke, Pharaoh?" Malik hissed.

"I hate you…and your hikari…"

"Leave Marik out of this!" Malik screamed.

"Guys, we're getting off subject here. And will you keep it down? Isis is sleeping!" Marik and Yugi giggled as they realized what they'd done. "JINX!" More giggling.

Seto frowned. "I hate balls of all kinds…"

"Really? You seemed to like them a whole heap last night…" Jou wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"What gives with people and revealing too much info?" Bec yawned, it had been a late night.

"I meant the elaborate, get dressed up balls…and sport type balls…I hate them too…" I frowned at Seto's wording…my sick, twisted and evil little mind was working overtime.

"Balls, eh? I like balls, don't I, Aibou?" I winked at Yugi. Yugi frowned and continued reading the invite.

"Time to pull out your Pharaoh's outfit, eh, Yami?" I scratched my head. "It's a fancy dress, masquerade ball. Humph…you dress up and wear a mask, happy?" Yugi looked at me, probably expecting me to do something stupid…and I dare not argue with my hikari…

"No, I wanna go in the nude!" I pouted.

"But where will you put your wallet?" He reasoned.

"I'll either make you carry it or steal Seto's every time I need money." I grinned.

(**_Ryou_**)

My ass hurts… Now about our costumes…

Bakura wore his old tomb robbing outfit. I got stuck as Change Of Heart…(Damn yamis and their fetishes…) Yugi was the Dark Magician. Yami was a pharaoh. Seth was a high priest. Seto was um, himself, he went as the CEO of a multibillion dollar company. Jou was a dog. Duke was a chick, literally, he dressed up as a girl. Isis was a slave girl. Odeon was a keeper. Marik was a psycho, straight jacket and all. Malik was a kitty cat. Tristan was a monkey (ah, memories). Mai was a butterfly (I must have been sick and missed that episode). Serenity was a lady from the 1600's (she looked pretty in that ball gown). Mokuba was a hostage, gagged mouth, bound hands and feet, the works. Rebecca was a giant teddy bear. Noah went as a computer nerd (note: no costume required)!

Altogether we looked pretty…pretty weird! As we arrived at the party people gave us some really strange looks. Maybe it was the size of our group, maybe it was our costumes or maybe they'd never seen so many gay couples in one place. We even did a tally of our group's couples- 5 gay couples, 4 straight ones.

Half way through the night something happened…someone went missing!

(**_Mysterious_** **_spirit_**)

Her blood red lips glistened in the moonlight. Her white canines gently overlapped her lower lip. Her black formal dress hugged her strong feminine features.

She leant forward, slowly. Ever so slowly, she slid her arms around her partners waist. He, in turn, held her close. He may have been taken but it didn't matter, all that mattered was now.

Together they moved, slowly, in rhythm. He felt himself sliding into the depths of darkness, into her spell.

She smiled, he was weak, he was useful. She kissed him shyly, sweetly and gently on the cheek. He looked up to see a red flush creep from under her mask.

They had not know each other for very long, this was the first time they had met and already he felt as if he loved her. But he could not forget his love for another. His conscious thoughts slipped and left him with only his emotions and urges. Urges he must obey.

He leant in, holding her tight, longing to kiss her. He could feel her breath against his face, smell her sweet perfume and as he began to caress her, they kissed. Gently, lovingly…

As sudden as lightning, she was harsh, overpowering, she was in control. She grew more passionate, pulled him closer so he could feel the swelling of her breasts every time she inhaled, feel it against his own chest.

She leaned against him once more, sweet and gentle. She nuzzled his neck, kissed it, licked it.

And pain, nothing but the pain as her fangs slid into his flesh, pain as his blood spilled out of his jugular vein, out and onto his skin, both so warm. But it soon felt cold. He was dead.

They say that love is a game, well, she won. But he had lost more than just some game, he had lost everything. Everything he had worked so hard for…

Cecilia Pegasus smiled at her work as her husband came up behind her. "Our plan is working nicely." She purred into his ear as he hugged her close. "They will fall, how far is just another story…"

(**_Isis_**)

Mai ran in screaming and fainted in front of everyone. Mokuba raced in after her and grabbed my family and his brothers. He dragged us outside and pointed before running off to be sick.

I screamed and collapsed crying when I saw. Who would do such a thing? Malik bowed his head in mourning. Marik started bawling his eyes out and fell to the ground beside me.

"No, Odeon! NO! It can't be! Odeon, wake up! Please wake up!" I sobbed. The body remained motionless for a few moments, then it coughed and kicked slightly. Odeon stood up and looked at me.

"No, NO!" Odeon yelled and backed up as fast as he could until he hit a wall. "No, Isis, keep away, I'll just end up hurting you! I love you. I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. He turned and scrambled up the wall, he stopped briefly when he reached the top.

"I love you, Odeon, don't go. What about our son?" I blinked back tears.

"Tell him I loved him and you. I always will, but for now, I'm too dangerous to be around." And with that he plunged beyond sight, over the wall.

"Goodbye, Odeon." I whispered.

"It wasn't just Teá, there were others. We have to find the leader if we are to save Odeon. You know that Isis. I know you do. If we do anything else, it'll kill him." Seth placed his arm around my waist and helped me up. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"I trust you, but right now, I think I want to go home and be alone with my son." I sobbed. Seth and Seto nodded. We re-entered the hall.

"Pegasus, I'm afraid that we have to leave. Isis isn't feeling the best." Seto instructed Seth and Noah to sit with me in the jet while Mokuba went to round up the others with Malik and Marik.

(**_Seto_**)

"Why are you all leaving, really?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, Max, Odeon's a vampire. He was dead in the courtyard and suddenly he got up and ran away. Isis doesn't want to believe it, she's grieving." I explained.

"Tell her I send my sympathy and if I could cut it off, a shoulder to cry on." Max joked.

"Ha, ha. That was so funny I forgot how to laugh. I'll tell her, although she'll find it about as funny as a tetanus shot. Happy birthday, Max." I frowned and walked out.

"Goodbye, Kaiba-boy." Max secretly grinned as a shadow stepped up behind him. "There's a spare room on the third floor, fourth on the left from the stairs. I hope you like it, Odeon."

**YAY! That was the first scene I came up with when I first thought of writing this fic. Don't ask me why but my original plan was to have her stake him through the heart after she was done with him. But I love my twisty type stories…I already have something planed for Bandit Keith for the next chapter. Naughty DC666! Giving away her secrets…aw, who cares!**

**DC66- .:prods:.**

**In the words of the almighty and wise DC66- "If all men were created equal, then how come yours is bigger than mine?" I just hope like hell that she was referring to height… .:Cheeky wink:.**

**DC66- o.o Actually, I was referring to length…**

**I just want to ask if any of my dear and beloved reviewers can speak Ancient Bicycle or Peanut-Butterish? I'm just curious…**

**Alright, I guarantee everyone who reviews will receive a box of quality, 99.9 percent chocolate, chocolate chip cookies. (_Not a guarantee._) (_Cookies may not actually be cookies, just cardboard made to look like cookies. Cookies may be poisoned or may just end up not being sent, I have been known to lie…_)**

**Alrighty, I gots to go otherwise I'm gonna pee myself. (Not a guarantee…promise…whatever you call it…) .:Waterfall noises in background:. SHIT! Excuse me! .:Runs off:. .:Comes back looking slightly flushed:. Note the pun…**

**DC66- Rofl, for those of you who didn't get it, it was 'shit', toilet, you know, she needed to go to the toilet, and she yelled out 'shit'? **

**I was wondering, what are some of the most disgusting couples you've heard of or read about? Just tell me when you review.**

**DC66- SugorokuxPegasus! There's a fic of it on adultfanfiction! Not that I know from personal experience, of course**

**Love you all about as much as liquorice…wait, I hate liquorice! NO! I love you all about as much as…baby photos! I love poking fun at people's baby photos! Be grateful, that's equal to number 4 of my list of things I love. Blood, chocolate and Lynx deodorant are my top three…why do I like the smell of guys deodorant? Meh? Later!**


End file.
